The Sentai Soul
by Technow
Summary: A threat arises that all of the Sentai Powers are needed to deal with. However, there is no one left to wield those powers. So what happens when the soul of Super Sentai is entrusted to a young girl and her friends with no one to guide them but a temperamental young Engine, a clumsy Buddyroid and Masato Jin's ghost?
1. Passing The Torch

Ch. 1: Passing The Torch

"Feng! What is the square root of 484?" Mrs. Hawkenbrow snapped, cracking her pen against her desk. Behind her, Porter, a friend of Feng's, 's hand shot up.

Feng racked her brain, desperately trying to calculate the answer. But the teacher cracked her pen against the desk again, shouting, "Too late! There goes two marks in your exam!" before whirling around and advancing on Porter, who was noticably shivering.

A faint red-and-white light suddenly shone from the closed zipper of Feng's schoolbag as she lay on her desk, her head buried in her hands. "For the record, it was 24," a breathless, excitable, childish voice whispered from inside her backpack. Feng rolled her eyes and whispered back, "Since when have you been a maths expert, Machalcon?"

The red and white was suddenly joined by silver. "You are wrong! The correct answer is -" a cool, mechanical voice replied, before being cut off as the silver vanished, replaced by gold. "Get out of my way!" a new voice instructed, before continuing, "The correct answer, is 22!"

Feng rolled her eyes. "Where were you about two minutes ago, Mr. Golden Genius? Besides, I understand Machalcon being here, but surely you two have better things to do than mess around on my Soul Sensor,"

The silver returned. "No, we do not," he commented.

Feng groaned. "I kinda wish something would happen, just to get out of this boredom!"

Of course, right then the wall of the classroom exploded, revealing a dark silhouette standing on the fire escape outside. "Me and my big mouth," Feng rolled her eyes.

So I guess you're wondering what's going on by now. Who I, Feng, am, why I'm talking to Machalcon, a supposedly fictional character, what a Soul Sensor is, and who just smashed through my classroom wall. Well, I guess I should just take you back to the start, which was two days ago. It all started when the big robot dinosaur showed up and started attacking the city . . . . . . . . . .

X

Feng was wandering down the street towards the train station when it happened. She was, at the time, a slim girl with short, braided black hair in a white undershirt, khaki brown shorts and a red jacket. Like everyone else on the street, she turned and looked at the soectacle that was a huge, navy, robot Spinosaurus tore itself out of her school oval and roared to the heavens.

Unlike everyone else on the street, she didn't run away at the sight. Instead, she recognised the metal monstrosity. "Zyudenryu Tobaspino? But he's fictional!" she gasped. Feng was also a big fan of Power Rangers and Super Sentai alike.

The dinosaur roared and, since no one else was there, looked directly at her after seeming to sniff the air. "And now I'm going to be eaten by something that doesn't exist," Feng gulped, before turning and dashing towards the train station.

Tobaspino chased her down the street, but she made it to the safety of the train station before he could catch her. Feng paused, gasping for breath, as she collapsed into a bench on the station platform.

A thundering noise alerted her to the fact that her worries were not over, as the mighty dinosaur walked over the station and, dropping his head down to the platform, moved it towards her. Frozen in fear, Feng merely watched as Tobaspino slowly moved his head towards her, pausing when she was mere inches from his snout.

Feng quivered in fear, but raised a suspicious eyebrow as the Zyudenryu seemed to dip his snout towards her. Acting on impulse, she hesitantly reached out and placed her palm on his metal snout.

Tobaspino violently shook her off with an angry glint in his eyes that scared Feng, before roaring and rearing up - only to bash his head on the roof of the train station. He collapsed to the floor, moaning.

Suddenly, the damaged speakers of the station crackled to life with an oddly familiar, melodious, seven-note jingle, before a Japanese voice announced, "The ultimate train is now arriving! Please stand behind the white line!"

Feng knew she was far behind the line, but took a couple of steps back just in case. Tobaspino, probably not understanding, cocked his head in confusion.

Feng couldn't help but smile as her assailant was violently rammed by a ten-storey-tall golden steam engine, being thrown back several metres as the train braked to a halt.

She blinked as a door opened in the train nearby her, and stairs descended from it to the platform. A silhouette beckoned for her to get on. The girl considered her options. Board the mysterious train that had just saved her life, or stay on the platform where Tobaspino would probably kill her as soon as he recovered.

Hoisting her schoolbag, she started to climb the stairs.

The second her foot left the final stair, they telescoped back into the side of the train and the door closed. "Welcome to the Hyper Ressha Tei-Oh!" a vaguely familiar voice told her.

Feng turned. "Beet J. Stag? Seriously? Okay, what is going on, why is all this stuff from Super Sentai coming to life?"

The Buddyroid from Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters seemed happy that she had recognised her. "I have a fan! This is fabulous! But perhaps I, should not be the one to explain. Come! I will take you to the leader!" he shouted, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards a staircase. "You could at least explain why you're real!" Feng complained, before a deep, Japanese voice sounded over the intercom. "Hyper Ressha Henkei! Hyper Ressha Tei-Oh!"

Suddenly, the entire corridor inverted ninety degrees, sending Feng and her newly acquired travelling companion sliding back down the hall and landing on the wall as what had formally been a corridor leading forwards now became a corridor leading upwards. "Oh dear. What shall we do now?" Stag asked, looking at Feng, who pointed at what had formerly been the roof. "There's a ladder right there, bolts-for-brains," she pointed out, indicating a set of metal rungs set into the roof/wall.

Stag facepalmed. "Of course! I knew there was a reason those were built!"

Feng sighed and began climbing the ladder, closely followed by the silver-and-gold robot.

A few seconds later, the entire thing rocked, and Feng nearly lost her balance. "What just happened?" she asked, shocked. "If I had to guess, then I suppose that the Hyper Ressha must have taken a hit!" Stag responded.

Feng groaned. "How long do we have to climb?"

Stag paused and thought for a second. "Well, we are currently about thirteen storeys up and the cockpit is twenty-two storeys, so nine storeys worth of ladder, give or take," he responded. "There has to be a faster way to do this," Feng sighed. "I could carry you to the top?" Stag suggested.

X

"We have now reached the height of twenty-one storeys!" Stag announced, five minutes later. A vein pulsed in Feng's neck. "You have said that every storey for the last eight storeys! Cut it out!" She shouted from her position riding piggyback on the robot. "Yes! I apologise!" Stag enthusiastically shouted, before silently climbing up the last few rungs. "You're a fast climber, I'll give you that," Feng decided. "Thank you!" Stag replied, as the robot rocked for the third time in as many minutes. "What is going on out there? Giant robot battles as a rule don't take this long," the human girl wondered. "Oh, you'd be surprised. They just cut out a lot in the TV shows," Stag replied.

"What's it like being a TV star? And a Super Sentai for that matter?" Feng questioned the robot. Stag shrugged, or seemed to anyway. "Having fans is good! I also like owning an action figure of myself!" he commented, before going silent.

"We have now reached the height of twenty-two storeys! We are here!" Stag announced a few seconds later as he climbed through a trapdoor, unceremoniously dropping Feng on the platform above it. She carefully picked herself up, before giving Stag a light punch on the shoulder. "That's for dropping me," she told him, before turning away to make sure he didn't see her nursing her knuckles from punching steel.

The room was small and compact, with a white automated sliding door on either side.

"So everything's the right way up here, but everything else is turned around. Sure, why not?" Feng sighed. "There is usually no one in any part of the mecha except the cockpit. It was deemed a waste of materials," Stag responded.

"Do you understand the concept of a rhetorical question?" Feng questioned, raising a skeptical eyebrow. "A what?"

Suddenly an explosion sounded behind one of the doors in the room, followed by a masculine scream. Stag gave a start. "AkaRed! He's hurt!" he shouted, before dashing through the door. "Aka-who now?" Feng gasped, following the robot.

Feng gasped as she entered the room. She recognised the golden steam train-like cockpit in the centre of the room, it was the exact same as which Hyper ToQ #1 piloted the Hyper Ressha.

But the noticeable difference was that a giant metal beam had crashed on top of the pilot seat. And the costumed figure who had collapsed in the cockpit was a far cry from Hyper ToQ #1. "AkaRed?" Feng gasped. The Red Warrior was struggling to lift the beam off his body. He looked up and saw the two. "Stag! Help me!" he instructed. "Yes sir!" the robot saluted, before rushing over and effortlessly throwing the beam away.

AkaRed carefully got up. "Good. We need to get out of here. Who are you?" he questioned, pointing at Feng. She shrugged. "Feng. And I'm still waiting on my explanation," she commented.

The Red Warrior pushed a lever forward, and the cockpit rocked. Feng nearly lost her balance, but Stag seemed unaffected. "Was all the stuff in the TV shows real? It all actually happened?" Feng tried. "Wrong!" AkaRed responded, punching a couple of buttons.

Suddenly the entire room rocked as, as Feng could see on the screens of the cockpit, Tobaspino dealt a devastating blow to the Hyper Ressha Tei-Oh. Suddenly the golden cockpit exploded, throwing AkaRed against the back of the room. Feng gasped, running over to him.

The Hyper Ressha was thrown back, and everything tipped again. AkaRed was now sprawled against the new floor and Feng and Stag were rapidly sliding down the new wall to join them.

Feng and AkaRed simultaneously caught sight of the viewscreen, where Tobaspino was preparing to deal the final blow to the Tei-Oh.

"You two need to get out of here," AkaRed told Feng and Stag. "Where is the exit?" Stag asked. Feng blinked, and she presumed that AkaRed did too. "You're standing on it," she pointed out. Sure enough, Stag was standing on the - obviously no longer - automated sliding door. "She is correct!" AkaRed shouted, before fumbling inside his uniform and producing three things; a silver gauntlet of some kind, a piece of metal that Feng recognised as a Go-Onger Engine Soul, and what seemed to be a toy of Engine Machalcon with his eyes closed. "Machalcon's cast and soul?" Feng asked, shocked. "Stag! Go with her. Keep her and those items safe," AkaRed instructed.

Stag saluted. "Yes sir!" before the door he was standing on suddenly sparked and slid open. "Oh dear," the robot commented, before falling down into what had been the corridor.

AkaRed chuckled. "He is clumsy, but well-intended. He will keep you safe until -"

Suddenly a crash sounded from the front wall/roof above them. A huge chunk suddenly got torn out of the structure, revealing Tobaspino's growling face.

AkaRed's eyes widened behind his mask as a chunk of the structure came loose and fell towards them. "Look out!" he shouted, jumping forward and pushing Feng out of the way.

A split second later, a chunk of metal fell from the ground and crashed into the Red Warrior's spine, crushing him to the ground. "Oh no," Feng gasped.

"This is the end for me," AkaRed told her. "What? But you're AkaRed! The warrior who inherits the red souls! You can't end!" Feng protested. AkaRed nodded ruefully. "I am. But I am not infallible. Which is why, until I recover, I must entrust the Super Sentai Soul, to you,"

"What?" Feng gasped. AkaRed remained silent, but Feng watched, fascinated, as the golden V shape that was the universal symbol of Super Sentai marked on his suit's chest magically removed itself from his chest, leaving blank redness. The V floated in mid-air to Feng's chest height, before vanishing into her chest. "What was that?" Feng gasped.

AkaRed never got the chance to answer, as Tobaspino's head crashed into the cockpit and, with a mighty gulp, swallowed both him and the debris he was trapped under. "Oh shit," Feng sweatdropped as Tobaspino hungrily eyed her.

Something cold and metal wrapped around her ankle, and Feng awkwardly squeaked as she was pulled through the open door, out of Tobaspino's reach.

Stag seemed to blink as the girl landed next to him. "Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine," she breathed.

Tobaspino's metal maw appeared in the door above them. "We should go," Feng decided. "Agreed," Stag added, pulling open the door in the floor, which had been across from the door leading into the cockpit when the room with the trapdoor was the right way up, and was now also in the floor.

Feng looked through it, and opened the hatch on the other side. It seemed to drop down a few feet to a set of train tracks. Shrugging, she easily made the drop, quickly followed by Stag. "This way. We should be safe in here for a while, but we must get moving," Feng numbly nodded, still shocked by AkaRed's death.

After a couple of minutes of running, Feng stuffing Machalcon's cast and soul, as well as the silver metal gauntlet, into her backpack as she ran. The occasional thunk of metal on metal told them that Tobaspino was still outside. Eventually, when they reached the end of the tracks, Stag stopped near a service hatch. For a second Feng didn't notice, but when she did, she quickly backed up to his position. "This way," Stag instructed, opening the hatch into a cramped, dingy corridor. After a moment's hesitation, Feng followed the Buddyroid.

"How long does this go for?" Feng questioned. "Not long. We just need to reach the Jet Ressha," Stag instructed, crawling forwards. Feng nodded, then paused. "Wait. There's no Jet Ressha!" she exclaimed. "Yes there is," Stag told her. "it was just never in the show," he continued.

Sure enough, eventually the cramped service hatch came to an end, opening up into a small platform, hidden in the bowels of the Hyper Ressha. Feng was shocked to see a two-carriage gleaming silver train with the customary white stripe of the Rainbow Line running across it. However, there was a thick bar of blood-red crimson paint running beneath the white stripe. The front carriage had a triangular shape like a bullet train, with a large tinted black glass visor across the front. Feng noticed specialised clamps at the back and front of the front and back carriages respectively, and triangular folds of metal that seemed to be similar to jet wings collapsed against the side of the train.

Stag had already slid the doors open and was climbing on board. "Come on!" he shouted. Feng nearly dropped her bag, but hoisted it over her shoulder and climbed on board the train. Stag gestured to the cockpit seat. "You expect me to drive?" Feng questioned. "I don't even have a license to drive a car, let alone a train!" she complained.

"Driving a Ressha requires IMAGINATION!" Stag shouted for no apparent reason. "I am a Buddyroid! I have no Imagination! It must be you!"

Shaking, Feng slowly moved towards the cockpit and sat down in the cockpit seat. "Is this the Jet Ressha ToQ Changer form?" she asked, picking up what looked like a toy of the carriage she was sitting in. "Yes!" Stag nodded. "Great, all I need is a ToQ Changer to use it in," Feng sighed. "There is one of those on board somewhere! I will find it!" Stag proclaimed, running into the back of the train,"

"Again with the rhetorical questions," Feng sighed. "There has to be a way to start this thing," she sighed. "I recommend the ignition lever! On the right!" Stag shouted from somewhere in the train.

The young girl easily found the lever, and, shrugging, pushed it forwards.

Feng gave a start as the train hummed to life and jolted forwards.

"Congratulations!" Stag shouted, appearing behind her with a ToQ Changer in hand. "You are getting on my nerves," Feng growled as the Jet Ressha pulled away from the platform.

Suddenly a yawn came from Feng's schoolbag. "Oh, that was a nice nap, bari bari. Hey, wait, bari, where am I?"

"Good, Machalcon is awake!" Stag seemed to smile, reaching for the bag and fishing the Engine Soul out of it. "Hello Stag, bari," the piece of metal commented. "Can you load me into the Soul Sensor, bari bari? I can't see a thing like this, abari bar,"

"Understood, but be ready for a surprise," Stag instructed. Machalcon made an engine noise that sounded like a contemptuous snort. "What could be that bad? You really annoy me sometimes, abaribaribar,"

Feng saw daylight. "We're about to exit the Hyper Ressha. Where am I going?" she questioned Stag. "Who's that, bari bari?" Machalcon asked.

Stag removed the metal gauntlet from Feng's schoolbag and, opening a slot on the side, slid Machalcon's Engine Soul into it. Seconds later, a small, cartoonish hologram version of Machalcon flickered into life from the gauntlet. "I'm back! Baribaribar - hey! Why are we inside the Jet Ressha? And who's that?" he asked, gesturing at Feng.

Stag thought for a moment. "Take us to your place for now, we will work out what to do from there,"

"Hey, bari! You didn't answer my question, baribari!" Machalcon complained. "Or mine? I still have no idea what's going on here?" Feng complained.

Stag seemed to look sheepish. "I will explain things to Machalcon first. Feng, keep driving. I will answer your questions when we get to your place,"

Feng frowned. "That won't work. The place I live, we shouldn't go there in this. But I know a good place,"

"Take us there," Stag instructed.

A/N

**A/N**

**So, this is my latest fic, and my first not about Skylanders! What does everyone think? Please R&R with comments and suggestions!**


	2. Recruits and Robos

Ch. 2: Robots and Recruits

Feng slowed the Jet Ressha to a halt as the familiar Rainbow Line jingle played. "Now approaching unknown abandoned station, will all passengers please brace themselves as this will likely be a bumpy landing,"

"Where does that voice come from?" Feng questioned.

"I believe that it is the magic of the Rainbow Line!" Stag shouted. "Keep it down! Bari bari," Machalcon complained.

Stag violently facepalmed. "Can you wear this?" he asked, thrusting the gauntlet at Feng. "Just listen to him, bari, there's no arguing with that guy," Machalcon advised.

Feng sighed and strapped the gauntlet to her right forearm, before pulling the acceleration lever back, as the Jet Ressha touched down on an old, rusted set of rails set on an earthy plateau hidden in the forest.

"What is this place?" Machalcon frowned as the three climbed out of the train. "It's an old mine. Some adventurer found some kind of gem around these parts and they dug out a mine searching for more, but, never actually found any. It was abandoned a few years ago after a," Feng cast her head down and looked away. "Fatal mining accident,"

Stag paused. "I suppose you do not want to talk about it?"

"Nope," Feng frowned, gritting her teeth. "Is there some thing that can be done to clean this place up or something?"

Stag shrugged. "Not that I am aware of,"

Machalcon shrugged. "I'm more of a destroyer than a builder,"

Feng frowned. "Hey. You still haven't explained what's going on," she said, pointing accusatorially at Stag.

Stag frowned. "Hmm, where to start?"

"How about why things from a TV show exist?" Feng suggested. "Right!" Stag seized on the idea. "I presume you know of the Super Sentai and Power Rangers TV shows, correct?"

Feng nodded. "Well, those shows were inspired by existing powers, abilities, teams, giant robots. Essentially, every single thing ever shown in the Super Sentai shows was all reality before it was a TV show, with the exception, of the people,"

Feng blinked. "Huh?"

Stag sighed. "All of the powers were created, but there were never actually any villains. So none of the teams were assembled, and none of the Sentai heroes or villains ever existed, just the powers, weapons and mecha the heroes used,"

Feng frowned, immediately finding a problem. "What about AkaRed? He's a character and he existed," she pointed out.

"Who do you think created the powers?" Stag asked. "So you do understand rhetoric," Feng frowned. "What is rhetoric?" Stag asked.

Feng sighed. "Nevermind. You still haven't explained what's happening now,"

"Shirokunai," Stag growled. "Turn this thing off now, bari, I hate even hearing that name, bari. That bastard is the reason my parents are missing. Baribaribari," Machalcon growled.

Feng, not liking the tone in his voice, pulled Machalcon's soul out of the Soul Sensor and buried it in her pants pocket. "What happened to Speedor and BeaRV?" Feng asked, worry lines etched into her face. "Captured by Shirokunai," Stag responded, as if that explained everything.

"You still haven't told me who Shirokunai is," Feng groaned.

"Shirokunai's name literally translates to 'much whiteness' in English. Which is what he wants. He hates the much-varied colours of Super Sentai, and wants only white to exist. I assume you know of J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai's Big One?" Stag questioned.

Feng frowned, then realised something. "Big One was the first ever Sentai hero to not be one of the five original colours, red, blue, yellow, green and pink. He was . . . . . white," Feng realised. "And his visor and chest were colourful,"

"Exactly!" Stag seized on her realisation. "This is the other reason that Big One first appeared after the rest of the team. AkaRed wanted to get along with Shirokunai, so he created Big One's powers in an attempt to show that white and colourful could work together! But Shirokunai took it as an insult to white itself, and swore vengeance on AkaRed for this insult. Ever since, he has been trying to destroy everything Super Sentai,"

Feng nodded, understanding. "But there have been other white heroes. GaoWhite, AbareKiller? Why them?"

Stag seemed to frown. "I do not know. Nor do I know why Shirokunai's thoughts were so important to AkaRed in the first place. AkaRed only told me so much," he sighed.

"I suppose that Speedor and BeaRV were captured by Shirokunai?" Feng asked, raising an eyebrow. Stag nodded. "Do you have any more questions for me?"

"Just one. What do we do now?" Feng asked.

"We need to set up a base of operations!" Stag shouted, raising a finger. "First we must excavate sufficient space inside that cave system for storage of weaponry and mecha. Then, we -" The Buddyroid paused. "Someone is watching us,"

Quick as lightning, Stag dashed behind a rock and picked up a young, dishevelled boy from his hiding place. "How much did you hear?" he demanded. "Ay, ay, get off!" the boy shouted with an evidently British accent, struggling, but Stag effortlessly maintained his grip.

Feng slotted Machalcon's soul back into the cast, and the hologram of the falcon/Formula 1 racecar hybrid Engine flickered back into existence. "Who's this, bari bari?"

"I heard just about everything, but I still have no idea what you're talking about," the boy retorted, still struggling.

"Hey, hey, calm down. We won't hurt you," Feng told him, moving towards the boy. "Er, we won't?" Machalcon asked. "No," she snorted, giving him a light slap. She was only mildly surprised when her hand passed straight through the cartoonish hologram. "Hah. Hologram one, human zero, bari bari," Machalcon smirked.

"Who are you?" Stag asked. "Name's Eugene. With three 'e's, no 'i's," he told them, quite specifically. "We did not need to know that, bari bari," Machalcon commented.

"Everyone. Needs to know that," Eugine growled.

"Okay, okay, why are you here?" Feng questioned. "Isn't it obvious? I live here," Eugine shrugged, gesturing at the mine. "And you ain't kicking me out of my home, buster,"

"Did someone say buster?" Stag asked, dropping Eugine to the ground and pulling out a device that looked like a hybrid between a high-tech camera and a handgun. "Put away the Morphin Blaster, Stag. This is a human, not a monster," Feng cautioned the Buddyroid. Stag sighed and stowed the henshin device.

"You seriously live in an old cave? Bari bari?" Machalcon asked, incredulous.

"Well, I'm not letting you take over my home without a fight," Eugine growled. "Put up your dukes," he instructed, raising his fists.

Stag reached for his Morphin Blaster, but Feng stopped him again. "I think I know a way for this to end peacefully," she told the other three, extending her hand that the Soul Sensor was strapped to. "You could join us?" she suggested.

"What?" Stag gasped. "Think about it. We need all the help we can get,"

"But he has no abilities, no powers, nothing! What does he do?" Stag questioned. Feng folded her arms. "You just told me that, what, two hundred sets of Sentai powers exist with no one to wield them. I think we'll find something," she decided. Stag looked sheepish. "Er, about that, we kinda don't have many of them, the majority have been captured by Shirokunai,"

Feng groaned. "Well, what do we have right now?"

Stag thought for a second. "Stag Buster, and whatever's on your Soul Sensor, which will likely be personalised to you and nkt be able to be used by anyone else," he eventually responded. "And?" Feng questioned. "That's all. But I know where to find more!" Stag proclaimed.

"Whoa whoa whoa. You're still assuming that I'm going to agree to this crazy offer," Eugene pointed out.

"Do you have anything else to do?" Feng rhetorically questioned.

Eugene paused for a second. "I never said that I wouldn't, or that I would, so maybe I'll just come with you for now and see how things go,"

"Uh-huh," Feng nodded, smiling. "So, where are we going?" she asked Stag. "To Hyper Space!" he proclaimed, raising his fist into the air. "There, much of the Go-Busters powers have been hidden, and we shall reclaim whatever we can!"

"And how do we get to an alternate plane of reality?" Feng asked. "We must summon SJ-05 in reverse!" Stag continued.

"And how do we do that, bari bari?" Machalcon asked skeptically.

"Why not just summon SJ-05, then de-summon it and ride it back to Hyper Space?" Feng suggested.

Eugene held up his hands. "Whoa whoa whoa. What's Hyper Space?"

"Hyper Space is a subdimensional plane from Go-Busters. It was the homeworld of the Vaglass, the villains in Go-Busters, but since they don't exist, it has been used as a safe refuge and storage place for the Go-Busters powers. However, I do not know what condition we will find them in," Stag briefly explained.

"Did you hear me?" Feng frowned. "Yes!" Stag pointed his finger up to the sky. "That is what we shall do!"

"What about the Jet Ressha, bari bari?" Machalcon questioned.

"We hide it in the mine," all three of the others said simultaneously. "Obviously," Eugene rolled his eyes.

X

"Activating my marker system! For the last time," Stag announced, touching his hand to his temples. "What's he doing?" Eugine asked Feng. "Summoning SJ-05, his mecha," she whispered back. "What is this SJ-05, anyway?" Eugine follow-up asked. "You'll see," Feng smiled.

Sure enough, less than a minute later, a massive hole opened up in the sky. Looking into it, the interior was silicon-green with infinite streams of 0s and 1s passing through it but never escaping into reality.

After a few seconds a dark shape appeared far-away in the vortex. "You two should hold on to me," Stag advised, and Eugine and Feng both grabbed one of his outstretched arms.

Eugine watched in awe as the dark shape coming through the portal revealed itself to be a huge silver fighter jet, with a laser cannon mounted below a small red cockpit at the front. "Wow," he breathed.

"Hold on tight!" Stag instructed. Next thing the three of them knew, they were in the cockpit and Stag was wheeling SJ-05 around to make sure that they got back through the portal before it closed.

"What just happened?" Euging breathed, panicked. "I teleported us to the cockpit. Most Sentai are capable of doing that," Stag explained.

"You still haven't explained what a 'Sentai' is to me," Eugine pointed out.

"Well, it's not a short trip. So we might as well get started on the explanations," Feng shrugged.

X

"I suppose we're here? Bari bar?" Machalcon guessed as SJ-05's travel came to a slow halt.

"Hey! Is that Hyper Space?" Eugine asked, pointing at some kind of island in the data stream portal. "Yes! We have arrived!" Stag announced, guiding SJ-05 towards the island.

"Brace for impact, bari. This is going to be tough on us, bari bari," Machalcon warned.

When SJ-05 neared the island, which was easily the size of two cities seen up close, the craft suddenly rocked and shuddered, before righting itself and continuing as if nothing had happened. But the island nit looked as if it were floating on a dirty, brown, polluted sea with blue skies all around.

Feng's mouth dropped open as they neared the island. "It's a,"

"A wasteland," Eugine breathed.

Stag lowered the jet towards a large garage of sorts on the edge of the island. "What's that?" Eugine asked.

"Me and my creator's old hangar. Before we search out the rest of the Go-Busters powers, there is something I must retrieve," Stag explained, lowering SJ-05 to the ground, but not landing. He seemed to be waiting for something.

Slowly, the garage door began to open, and Feng and Eugine heard the roar of an engine starting up inside. They watched in awe as the garage door finished opening and a huge gold-and-black vehicle, easily twice the size of SJ-05, with a long silver crane mounted on the top, rolled out of the garage. "What is that?" Eugine breathed.

SJ-05's radio crackled to life. "Yo, J. So you finally came back for me,"

"Creator!" Stag shouted, exuberant, as he landed SJ-05 on top of the strange machine. "I see someone missed me," the unknown voice happily smiled. "You come to get me out of here?"

"We have come to retrieve all of the Go-Busters powers!" Stag shouted. "Stop shouting!" Feng practically screamed at him. "Ooh, who's the lady?" the voice asked. "No one you're gonna get anywhere near on my watch! Baribaribari!" Machalcon exclaimed. "Nice to see you too, Machalcon," the voice groaned.

"Okay, who are you?" Eugine frowned. "Come on, surely you recognise my Buster Machine? It's been ripped off enough times," the voice sighed.

Feng thought for a second, then realised where she had seen the crane-machine before. "That's BC-04, which was the mecha that belonged to Beet Buster, Stag Buster's partner. Which means that you're Masato Jin, right?" she reasoned.

"Ping pong," Masato said in a happy tone. "Just don't expect to see my handsome face, it doesn't exist anymore,"

"Huh?" Eugine questioned.

"Masato Jin, my creator, was a genius human that lived a long time ago who discovered AkaRed when he was creating some of the Sentai powers. My creator saw the beauty in his designs and offered his assistance with the technological side of things. AkaRed accepted, but my creator was only human. He only lived for so long. So, to prevent his death, my creator converted himself into data and uploaded himself into his first creation, BC-04. Which is what you see now," Stag explained.

"Hey! I give the monologues around here. I was a genius human that lived a long time ago. I dis -" "We get it!" Eugine interrupted Masato. "Well, if you want to be that way. I have all of the Beet Buster powers aboard BC-04. The Red powers are on CB-01, and Blue and Yellow are on their mechas as well. Those three, as well as FS-0O and Tategami Li-Oh are all somewhere on this island. I advise you get moving," Masato said in a pouty tone.

Feng paused. "Wait, you aren't going to help us?"

"I would have, but Brit boy interrupted my monologue. So you two are on your own," Masato frowned.

"Relax, bari, I'll help," Machalcon put in. "Just put my soul back in the Engine cast and I'll give you a lift, bari bari," he helpfully instructed.

Feng smiled, reaching for something, then paused. "I left my schoolbag on the Jet Ressha, didn't I?" she sighed.

"Guess we're walking," Eugine frowned.

X

"Should we split up?" Feng suggested. "Definitely. I am not joining your group," Eugine snorted, storming off towards nothing in particular.

Feng breathed to herself. "Okay. I need to find five robots the size of skyscrapers on a weency island like this, by myself. How hard can this be?" she muttered to herself.

"What am I, motor oil?" Machalcon interrupted her. "Well, you're a hologram on my wrist, so pretty much, yeah," Feng snorted at him, before dropping her hands to her side and intentionally swaying them to make Machalcon nauseous.

"Would motor oil see the fact that there's something inside that old building?" Machalcon questioned. "Not listening to - wait, what?" Feng gasped, looking around. She immediately spotted the huge skyscraper Machalcon was indicating and ran towards it. Trying the doorknob, she was relieved to find it to be open and entered.

"Whoa," she gasped. The entire building was hollow, and all the windows were fake and decorational. The true purpose of the building was to hide a massive, humanoid figure. Scaffolding surrounded it, rusted and deserted. Not a single living being was in sight.

"Go-Buster Ace," Feng breathed. "It's incredible,"

"I'm cooler in my real body," Machalcon brushed it off.

"Shut up and help me get up to the cockpit. In the show, Hiromu, Buster Red, always boarded it when it was in car mode, but that won't work, so I'll have to use this scaffolding,"

Taking a trepidated step, she was relieved to find that, despite the patchy rust, the metal remained strong enough to hold her weight.

A few minutes later, she was several storeys up and treading carefully as the enormity of exactly how high she was began to set in. Machalcon wisely decided to remain silent.

But eventually the time came when she trod on a stair and it snapped underfoot, sending her leg plunging towards the fifteen-storey abyss. Panicking, she clutched the handrail and the stair above, and, using them both as leverage, pulled her leg out of the gap and to the safety of the stair below. After that, she was a lot more careful, making sure to test every step before making the commitment of placing her foot on it.

In this manner, she safely made it to the cheetah head set into the chest she knew the cockpit of Go-Buster Ace was set into. "Okay, there has to be a service hatch or emergency escape pod or something somewhere in here," she frowned to herself, scouring both sides of the massive pyramid-shaped head. "Nothing," she cursed.

"Did you try the top?" Machalcon suggested. Sure enough, two storeys up, there was another platform that ran over Go-Buster Ace's head, which was in the perfect position to grant access to a maintenance hatch on the top of the cockpit.

Treading carefully, she made her way to that platform without incident, and was relieved to find the platform in marginally better condition than most of the scaffolding. And Machalcon had been right. There was a small square hatch set into the top of the cheetah head.

Carefully, Feng stepped off the scaffolding and onto the top of the cheetah head, which, thank god, held her weight. The cheetah head was several square metres, thus she didn't have to worry about falling off as long as she remained away from the smooth curves of the edges. The maintenance hatch was sealed with no more than a simple clasp, which Feng found it easy to unlock, pull the hatch open and drop into the cockpit. "Whoa, it is cramped in here," she breathed, her eyes sweeping the confined space. "Now how do I start this thing up?"

"I'm pretty sure Buster vehicles rely on Enetron, and, we have none, baribari," Machalcon commented. "But then how were SJ-05 and BC-04 operating?" Feng pointed out, and Machalcon nodded, scratching his holographic brow with his cartoonish wheel.

Feng felt around, and discovered a device to strap to her left wrist. "Buster Red's Morphin Brace," she breathed, excited. She promptly strapped it to her opposite wrist to the Soul Sensor, and started pressing the buttons on it. "One of these has to activate this thing," she sighed. "How about the one that looks like a cheetah head, bari bari? Like the one you're sitting in? Baribari?" Machalcon sarcastically suggested.

Feng shrugged and pressed the button.

The two watched in awe as, all over the cockpit, holographic displays flickered to life, lights came on, and, somewhere deep within the mecha, an engine turned itself over and revved itself up. The lights in the steering wheel came on, and a mechanical, feminine voice emitted from the steering wheel, which, when Feng looked closer, she recognised to be Nick Cheeda, Red Buster's Buddyroid that also acted as the control dashboard for Go-Buster Ace - or what was left of him. "Error. Error. Buddyroid operational systems offline. Initiating manual control of all systems. Will the pilot please reboot the Buddyroid operational systems as proper manual control is difficult to achieve without correct training,"

"Well that's helpful. How do I reboot?" Feng growled.

"You don't have to, bari bari. Just select manual control and see if you can drive this thing, bari bari," Machalcon helpfully suggested.

Feng was about to ask where that was, but instantly a holographic bar appeared in front of her that read 'Activate Manual Control: Yes/No?'

Feng nervously tapped 'Yes' and watched as the display vanished, and holographic displays taken from cameras no doubt all over Go-Buster Ace.

Carefully, Feng tentatively squeezed the left handle that stuck out of Nick's head, and gasped as the massive robot took a step forwards with it's left foot, destroying several pieces of scaffolding in the process. Feng raised an eyebrow and squeezed the right handle. The robot stepped forwards with the corresponding foot once again. "How do I move the arms?" Feng wondered. "You need to engage the simulator in the Morphin Brace, it'll activate a holosimulator that makes the arms move as yours do," Machalcon responded. "But that means I can't control the legs!" Feng protested. "Generally Buddyroids are critical to operating Buster Machines, bari bari. You can only access about 40% of Buster Ace's capabilities under manual control, baribaribari," Machalcon explained. "How do you know all this stuff, anyway?" Feng asked. Machalcon looked sheepish. "I have a lot of free time, bari bari,"

Feng chuckled at his expense, before pressing a button. Holographic pads appeared over her arms, and, experimentally, she raised her arm. Sure enough, Ace's arm mimicked her movements.

With a few effortless motions, Ace's strong metal arms tore the building hiding it to pieces, and stepped out of the rubble, raising it's arms into the air triumphantly. "You're a natural," Machalcon complimented Feng. "Why thank you," she smiled, grasping the handlebars and steering Ace towards the seashore.

X

While Feng was obtaining her first giant robot, Eugine was having his own adventures in the docks.

"Yoo-hooooo! Here, robo-robo-robo-robo-robot!" he called in vain.

"Y'now, if you keep doing that, it will both do nothing to attract giant robots and scare off every girl you ever meet," an unknown feminine voice told him from somewhere behind him. "Huh? Who said that?"

Eugine wheeled around, but saw nobody. Someone had dropped a small green toy, though. Walking over, he picked it up. It seemed to be a small metal frog of some kind, with a strange logo on it's chest. Maybe it was some kind of corporate promotional thing?"

"Hey! Get your filthy man-hands off me!" the toy shrieked. "Whoswaowow!" Eugine gasped, dropping the toy. "Oh sure, drop me on the hard concrete. Ever considered I might get a dent?" the toy shrieked, raising it's arm and shaking a fist at Eugine. "What are you?" Eugine breathed, surprised. "I am Ene-tan. Partnerless Buddyroid and staying that way, so don't get any ideas about me and FS-0O!"

Eugine thought for a second. "FS-0O, where have I heard that before?" Masato's words came back to him. 'Those three, as well as FS-0O and . . .' "You're part of the Go-Buster powers, aren't you?" Eugine gasped.

Ene-tan snorted. "Part of them, my aching gyros. I was what that jerk Masato Jin made when he got bored! Then he couldn't be bothered finishing the rest of the group I was supposed to be in, and lumped me in with the Go-Busters. And what did I get? A small part in a movie and two cameos that no one paid attention to. I hate that guy!"

Eugine thought back to his dealings with Masato. "He is a rather rude jerk, huh?"

Ene-tan seemed to smile. "I like you, even if you're a boy. Wanna see something cool?" she asked, suddenly excited.

Eugine shrugged. "Sure," Inwardly he was thinking, I am talking to a little robot frog. How can this day get any weirder?

It was about then that the three-storey-tall green robot frog jumped onto the deck. "Tell me that isn't cool!" Ene-tan grinned, hopping in excitement.

Eugine fainted.

A/N

**A/N**

**I think that's a nice way to wrap things up this chapter. We have three new characters and our first complete giant robot, more to come, I promise. I know I'm not involving any canon Sentai characters that aren't robots or mecha, but I just love Masato Jin so much, I had to use him. XD Also, I don't want to overly favour any particular season of Sentai and I only did Go-Busters first because CB-01 is the only mecha in history that acts as both part of a core team giant robot and an entire giant robot on it's own. I also have plans for Ene-tan and Eugine, so she and FS-0O are definitely sticking around. As for GT-02, RH-03 and LH-06, you'll just have to wait and see. Also, what does everyone think of the budding sub-plot about Machalcon and his parents? And my fanon villain Shirokunai? What do people think of him? Please R&R!**


	3. Data Disintegration

Ch. 3: Data Disintegration

Eugine blinked. "This is happening," he told himself. "I am talking to a little metal frog who pilots a three-storey-tall robot frog on an island that only exists in the depths of the internet or something," he muttered to himself.

"I can hear you, you know?" Ene-tan interrupted. "Jeez, you'd think it's your first time seeing a giant robot," she sighed, making very sure he could hear her.

"Close enough to my first time," Eugine responded.

"Well, let's show you the inside then!' Eneten shouted, jumping up, grabbing his wrist and pulling him towards FS-0O. Which was quite a sight, considering that she was only slightly larger than his hand.

X

Ace continued to walk around, searching for RH-03. Feng, up in the cockpit, was oblivious to the way that the ground flickered into black-and-green code that slowly came apart before reforming into the digital terrain.

Feng found Ace's radio and turned it on. "Stag? Can you hear me?"

Sure enough, Stag's voice echoed from the radio. "Feng? Good. I see you have found Go-Buster Ace. Perfect, that's what we really need. Keep looking for the others, if memory serves RH-03 should be nearby. Keep looking, and tell me should you need advice on how to operate Ace,"

Masato interrupted her. "Forget you! I built that thing, I should know how to operate it better than anyone. If you need help, ask me, not that clanking pile of rust,"

"My apologies," Stag said in an apologetic tone.

Feng groaned and rolled her eyes. "Just shut up, the both of you,"

"Whaddya mean, shut up? I am Masa -" Feng groaned and turned off Ace's radio. "I don't know how they stand each other," she moaned to herself as Ace walked across the island.

"Forget them, bari bari, you should ask how I stand them, bari?!" Machalcon groaned.

"Any ideas where the rest of these mecha are?" Feng questioned. "They said RH-03 was nearby, it's probably in one of these buildings," Machalcon suggested.

Feng frowned. "How do I blow stuff up in this thing?" she asked Machalcon. "Why not ask Mr. Golden Genius?" he sarcastically commented. "Because he irritates the hell out of me," Feng growled. "Well, I don't think Ace has missiles. Guess we're doing this the old fashioned way," Machalcon shrugged.

"I like the way you think," Feng smirked, wheeling Ace around and tearing the roof off a nearby building. "Nope," she shrugged, tossing the roof over Ace's shoulder and tearing another roof away from it's foundations. "Feel like I'm playing whack-a-mole," she smirked. "Piloting giant robots is fun, huh?" Machalcon smirked, which looked odd on his holographic, cartoonish nose-plate-parts. "Yup," Feng smirked back at him, holding up her free hand. Machalcon high-fived her with his front wheel.

Feng tried to grab another roof, but this one was tougher than the others. "We'll need some leverage," she grunted. "There's some trees somewhere around here," Machalcon suggested.

A few minutes later, Ace had wedged a strong oak into a gap in the roof and was using it as a pickaxe to pry the roof off. "Wish we could use the sword," Feng groaned. "It only works in -"

"I KNOW IT ONLY WORKS WITH A BUDDYROID, MACHALCON!" Feng shouted at him, before taking a deep breath. "Sorry, sorry. I want this Buddyroid fixed," she groaned, bashing Nick's metal head with her fist.

A red triangle with an exclamation point flashed on-screen. The majority of the cockpit lights suddenly turned red to match it. "This isn't good, is it?" Feng questioned, worried. "That's the emergency signal, bari bari. It means there's an emergency, bari bari," Machalcon worried.

Feng selected the icon, and Stag's face appeared on the display board, semi-translucent so that she could still see out of the cockpit and see the Buddyroid at the same time.

"Feng! Where is Eugine?" Stag asked, in a concerningly worried tone. Feng shrugged. "I dunno. He ran off and I haven't seen him,"

"You need to find him. We are picking up readings that Ace's activation has caused disturbances to Hyper Space's fragile infrastructure, and it is spiralling out of balance. We need to leave now, before Hyper Space implodes. You must find Eugine and see if he has found anything, I presume not, then we must all leave while we still can," Stag instructed.

"But, if Hyper Space implodes, then GT-02, RH-03, LH-06 and FS-0O will all be destroyed, along with the Buster Blue and Yellow powers," Feng protested. Stag shook his head. "Mecha and powers can be rebuilt after Shirokunai has been defeated. But Ace is the only battle-ready giant robot we have in our possession, and we cannot risk losing it. We also cannot risk losing you and the Super Sentai Soul inside you. We must find Eugine and leave," he explained.

Feng frowned. "But if we can find the other Go-Busters powers, then we'll have a better chance," she pointed out, frowning.

"We have less than fifteen minutes before Hyper Space becomes inescapable. We must leave now!" Stag shouted.

"But we only have one set of powers! We need at least two!" Feng shouted.

"Are you forgetting your own Soul Sensor and the unique powers contained within that? As well as the fact that there are many, many more sets of powers than just Go-Busters? Powers in places more stable than Hyper Space?" Stag demanded.

Feng blinked. "Powers, in my Soul Sensor?"

"You will understand them with time. But we still must escape while we can," Stag insisted, but Feng shook her head. "I'm going to find the other powers. I refuse to leave them behind," she growled, wrenching the controls and continuing to demolish the abandoned buildings as she shut off the connection.

Stag sighed. "She is foolish and hot-headed, with an intense passion,"

"She has all the makings of a Red," Masato commented.

"Right now, she has the markings of a suicidal person. We cannot afford that when she possesses the Super Sentai Soul. I will locate Eugine. You go and bring back Feng. Both BC-04 and SJ-05 can escape Hyper Space, so we will rendezvous in reality," Stag suggested.

"Shut up. You locate Eugine and I will retrieve Feng. We are both capable of escaping the subspace without the other, so we will meet up in reality,"

"Yes sir!" Stag saluted, and SJ-05 took off, flying towards the coast, which was where his scanners indicated Eugine was.

BC-04's engine revved itself up and took off towards Buster Ace's position.

X

Eugine was impressed. "Are all giant robot interiors this large?" he asked Ene-tan. "Nope, very few. Most are really cramped, which is ironic, considering the size of these things," she responded.

The interior room of FS-0O looked like a millionare's personal man-cave. The walls were polished, burnished metal, with a thick, soft, shag carpet plastered over the floor. A small table with a couple of chairs was set up to one side, and a large flat-screen TV hung from the wall across from it. There was a large, semi-circular dashboard in front of a big curved window that afforded access to the outside world with a small slot that looked like Ene-tan fit in it. "This is the viewing bay. FS-0O isn't just a fighting robot, it's also an underwater transportation vehicle. It's used to show the boffins on top of the corporate pecking order what goes on down below," Ene-tan explained. "Impressive," Eugine smiled.

A red blinking light came on on the dashboard. "That's not good," Ene-tan noted.

Eugine had yet to notice the light. "What's not good?" he questioned. Ene-tan gestured to the light. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Eugine questioned, eyebrow raised. "It's a red alert!" Ene-tan panicked. "For what?" Eugine frowned. "How should I know, I haven't answered it yet!" Ene-tan shouted, hopping up and down on the spot in panic. "Then answer it!" Eugine yelled.

Ene-tan hopped up on the control dashboard and pressed a couple of buttons. A holographic representation of Masato Jin's face appeared on the dashboard. "Oh," Ene-tan said in a clearly displeased tone. "It's you,"

"Nice to see you too, Ene-tan," Masato smirked. "Wait, who are you?" Eugine frowned, having never seen Masato's face before. "He's Masato Jin, the jerk responsible for me being in this stinking pithole of a computer realm!" Ene-tan raged, hopping up and down on the spot in anger. "What-ever," Masato shrugged. "Just wanted to warn ya that Hyper Space will implode in, oh, eight minutes. J's heading your way to pick Eugine up. Come if you want, Ene-tan, I don't really care," he said in a clearly disinterested tone.

Ene-tan was obviously furious, hopping with an intense ferocity Eugine was astounded at. "Hey, calm down, don't let him get to you," he told her in a soothing tone.

Ene-tan suddenly stopped and seemed to smile. "Yeah, you're right. And maybe I will stay here, if you don't care," she seemed to smirk at Masato, who shrugged again. "Like I said, don't really care. Stag'll pick you, Eugine, up in five minutes, then teleport out of Hyper Space with you, with or without Ene-tan and FS-0O. Buh-bye!" he smirked, before vanishing.

Ene-tan shook in frustration. "He pisses me off so much," she growled, before turning to Eugine. "Come on, we have to find a way to get FS-0O to draft out of Hyper Space with SJ-05 without that bastard knowing,"

"But you just said -" Eugine pointed out, before being cut off by the little robot frog. "Forget what I said! I'm gonna get out of here without that jerk knowing, and pop out of nowhere and rub it in his face when he gets all sad because he thinks I'm dead! That'll show that big meanie-face!" Ene-tan shouted, raising a little arm in the air, already feeling assured of her victory over Masato.

Eugine frowned. "Er, I guess we could try a grappling hook? Attached to SJ-05?" he suggested, shrugging.

Ene-tan, however, seized on the idea. "Yes! That will definitely work!" she smiled.

"Good, because SJ-05 seems to be coming this way," Eugine pointed out.

Sure enough, the great silver jet appeared overhead les than a minute later. SJ-05 slowed to a halt and hovered above FS-0O. "Get out there and distract him!" Ene-tan instructed Eugine.

Eugine clambered out of FS-0O and flagged Stag down, as he appeared metres away. Eugine carefully positioned himself to make sure that Stag was looking at him and in the opposite direction of FS-0O and SJ-05. "So, uh, how does this work?" Eugine questioned.

Stag seemed to frown without a mouth or eyebrows. "I teleport you into the cockpit and we leave Hyper Space. I have heard that FS-0O and Ene-tan wish to remain here and be destroyed?"

"You got that right, lackey!" Ene-tan shouted at Stag from the cockpit. "And make sure you tell Masato Jerk that the whole reason I'm doing this is because I find him so despicable I'd rather be destroyed than spend any more time with him!" she added in a vengeful tone.

"I suppose I will, then?" Stag asked in a confused tone, scratching his head. "You better!" Ene-tan added, before rolling the window shut. "So, shall we get going?" Stag asked. Eugine looked behind him and saw FS-0O slowly and silently pointing it's quietly opening mouth towards SJ-05's rear. "Er, before we go, what's gonna happen to this place? Is there any way to recover what's gonna be destroyed?" he poised the first relevant question he could think of.

Stag shrugged. "The Buster Blue and Yellow powers, as well as GT-02, RH-03, Tategami Li-Oh, and apparently Ene-tan and FS-0O, will all be destroyed. They can be rebuilt, but no, there will be no way to reclaim the originals. It would be like reaching blind into a black hole in cyberspace and piecing together a sheet of shredded paper,"

"Oh," Eugine gulped, but sighed in relief upon seeing that FS-0O was securely grappled to SJ-05. "Well, we should get going," he shrugged, grabbing hold of Stag's arm. Stag seemed confused but teleported them to the cockpit anyway.

Stag flipped a switch. "Ene-tan. This is your last chance. Will you come with us?" he asked over the intercom. Ene-tan responded immediately. "Nope! And all because Masato is such a big meanie that I'd rather die than spend more time with him! Make sure to tell him that!"

Stag regretfully shook his head. "I apologise, but I must take FS-0O. We will require all the assistance we can get. You yourself are free to remain here, though," he instructed, wheeling SJ-05 around and above FS-0O, clamping onto the frog. "No! What are you doing? You're ruining everything!" Ene-tan screeched in protest, and the frog mecha struggled accordingly. "Stop this! If your own destruction is so important to you, then abandon FS-0O and be destroyed by yourself, but do not weaken our fighting force in the process!" Stag instructed.

"No! My plan will not work if you knowingly retrieve me!" Ene-tan shrieked, and FS-0O responded accordingly, bucking like a wild buffalo and lashing out with it's/her back legs.

Directly into SJ-05's main thruster.

The great silver jet collapsed on top of the mechanical frog. With the primary thruster being damaged and the plane's secondary thrusters being unable to maintain the necessary pressure, SJ-05 had been crippled.

X

BC-04 sped towards Go-Buster Ace. "Feng! We must escape! There are other powers we can retrieve, but it will all be over if you lose your life!" Masato shouted over the intercom. "But the Go-Busters!" Feng protested. "Can be rebuilt exactly how they were before at a later date! We must leave! If the Super Sentai Soul inside you's destroyed, then we've lost this war and all of Super Sentai will be destroyed. And without Super Sentai to protect it from Shirokunai, the world will follow soon after," Masato shouted at her.

"Wait, since when does Shirokunai want to destroy the world?" Feng questioned. "He doesn't. Old White Beard doesn't give a たわごと," Masato cursed in Japanese, a word Feng was unfamiliar with. "About the world or anything living on it. But Shirokunai isn't working alone,"

"Who's he working with?" Feng asked, a note of worry creeping into her voice as she realised how much more was at stake than just the Super Sentai powers. "I don't know. But there's a reason AkaRed asked me to hide in Hyper Space with the Go-Busters powers - he knew something like this might happen and didn't want anything happening to his brilliant and handsome chief of technology," Masato frowned.

Feng sighed. "How long do we have until Hyper Space implodes?"

"Seven and a half minutes," Masato responded. "And how long will it take for us to leave with Ace, BC-04 and any others we find in the next couple of minutes?"

"Depends which one. Eugine found FS-0O, and GT-02 is nowhere near me. If we find RH-03 in the next minute, it'll take four minutes to leave, and I have a way of contacting Tategami Li-Oh. However, if we contact Tategami Li-Oh, we'll lose all chance of finding the other two. Your opinion?" Masato questioned. Feng frowned, but the choice was clear to her. "Call Tategami Li-Oh. We're getting out of here,"

X

A hooded figure paused, standing on the edge of a cliff. He wore a black cloak covering his entire body, so no details about him could be discerned.

The cliff overlooked a relatively small town. The town in question had been dropping in economy, and as a result only about a third of it was still inhabited. It had a small area of high-rise office buildings, surrounded by a few miles of suburb. The suburbs were partially abandoned, home to a train station, various bus stops, and, most importantly, a medium-sized museum.

The museum in question had seen better days, but it hadn't seen many people in the last year. It had been built by the Search Guard Successor, or SGS Foundation, but had been unpopular, closed down and put up for sale. However, no one was interested in buying it.

The hooded figure snorted. "SGS Museum. Finally. The Boukenger powers will be mine,"

Leaping down from the cliff, a navy-coloured motorbike appeared out of nowhere, shooting underneath him so that the cloaked figure landed on it perfectly. Any Super Sentai fan would recognise it as the motorbike that was used by Kyoryuger's Deathryuger, however no one with the sufficient knowledge was present, so it went unrecognised for now. Grasping the controls, the figure zoomed through the town's abandoned streets, flawlessly avoiding the occasional pothole and even a car wreck or two as it sped towards the Museum.

Inside the SGS Museum, a solitary figure watched the figure and motorbike approach on many viewscreens that showed all kinds of visuals of the interior of the SGS Museum and the surrounding suburbs. "Well, looks like I have company," they commented. They picked up an oddly designed cell phone, and, pressing a button on it, muttered, "Boukenger. Start up,"

A/N

**A/N**

**So, after Go-Busters, the next season of Super Sentai to get involved is Boukenger! I made that choice mostly because I needed a drill-based mecha, and due to the fact that I can't use Drill Ressha because I have already used Jet Ressha and I don't want to overfavour any season - Go-Busters is already getting too much love - and I have already used Engine Machalcon in Gokaiger, so GoZyuJin is out, plus I have other plans for Kyoryuger (Dricera) and Abaranger (Blastasaur Tyrannosaurus), and I just think Masky Drill looks stupid, so GoGo Drill was the only one left to use.**

**Also, I will eventually have a complete six-member team, and both Feng and Eugine will be part of it. As well as one of the two currently unnamed characters who seem set to fight over SGS Museum and the Boukenger powers and mecha. Also, I currently have almost no ideas over what to do for Shirokunai's destructive allies, so if anyone has any ideas, tell me! Please! :) Peace!**


	4. Hyper Escape

Ch. 4: Hyper Escape

"So, how do we do this?" Feng questioned. "I can override the fusion designs and attach the entirety of BC-04 to the back of Ace. Then, when Tategami Li-Oh arrives, we can ride it back to the portal area, I can activate the portal and all three of us will escape, where we'll meet up with Stag and Eugine,"

"Okay, I suppose that works. How long until Li-Oh gets here?" Feng questioned.

Inside the computer banks inside BC-04 that housed Masato Jin, the digital sprite of him that no one could see smirked. "In three . . . . . . . two . . . . . . . . . one," he commented.

Sure enough, that very second, a huge black-and-navy robot lion leapt overhead and landed in front of ToQ-Oh. "Told you so," Masato smirked.

Suddenly something shimmered in the cockpit of Go-Buster Ace, inches above Feng's lap. She blinked as a large detachable dashboard she recognised as the Lio Attaché, the special piece of equipment that doubled as both the control panel for the cockpit of Tategami Li-Oh, and the LioBlaster, a heavy handheld blaster designed for combat. "The LioBlaster?" she questioned. "Worry about that later, right now we need to combine and get out of here!"

BC-04's sides suddenly folded up as the Buster Vehicle shifted into Buster Animal mode, revealing a beetle-like head and legs replacing the wheels, before some kind of hatch flipped open, the crane arm detached and the entirety of the crane mecha attached to Ace like an oversized backpack. The crane arm transformed itself into a staff weapon. Feng grasped it with Ace's hands nervously. "Er, what do I do with this?" she questioned. "Don't drop it," Masato retorted.

LH-06 in Buster Animal mode appeared in front of her, offering Ace it's backside cockpit. Feng/Ace carefully clambered onto the lion. "All aboard, bari bari," Machalcon chuckled. "Shut up," Masato groaned. Feng and Machalcon high-fived, wearing matching smirks.

X

The cloaked figure abandoned his motorbike at the base of the steps leading into the SGS Museum and began to ascend. "This place is abandoned," he pouted. "The Boukenger powers are mine easily. This is boring," he frowned, pouting. "There won't be any fight, I'll just walk in and take the powers. I am not a fan of this," he snorted.

"Don't bet!" an unknown, deep voice interrupted him. Looking up in surprise, he was interested to see BoukenYellow standing in front of him, clad in the complete suit, with the white stripe running down the front of the yellow suit, and the SGS/Boukenger logo of a stylised compass on the front. The helmet was a simple yellow design, with a black visor running all the way around and a silver inscribed plate moulded in the resemblance of a mouth and nose.

"Well well. Look what we have here. Some fun for a change. Care to tell me who you are?" he questioned. "We both know the answer to that is no," BoukenYellow shook their head. "Of course, you are welcome to tell me who you are,"

"No. But I will give you a hint. Bakuryuu change," he snorted, pulling up his sleeve and revealing a wrist brace styled after a left profile of some kind of white-and-gold pterosaur. He pressed his free hand to the brace and, in a simple flash, transformed into AbareKiller. The AbareKiller suit was primarily white, with black decor running down the sides in a thorn-like pattern running down from the shoulders to the feet. The arms were similar, but reversed, mostly black with a white thorn pattern. There was a thick white shoulder pad with gold trim and two black stripes on either side. The helmet was white with a jagged red visor, thin black stripes and decorative fins.

"He has those weird battle suits too?" BoukenYellow gasped.

AbareKiller paused. "Weird battle suits? You really have no idea what you've gotten yourself into, do you? Do you even know the name of the powers you wield?" he asked skeptically.

"Does it matter? I just won't let you take them," BoukenYellow snorted. "Let's open up with the big guns. Compass Plate! Lock on!" They pulled out an ovongular plate with the Boukenger logo on it and pressed it to their chest, where straps shot out and locked it to her chest.

AbareKiller blinked behind his visor. "Compass Plate? You really do know nothing about Super Sentai and the powers you wield. That is the Acceltector. Take this piece of information to your grave," he snorted, drawing AbareKiller's signature dagger weapon, the Wing Pentact.

"Dual Crasher!" BoukenYellow shouted, pulling a heavy gun that was orange on one side and green on the other. From the front of the gun protruded a miniature drill bit. "Combination Crush!" the Yellow Sentai shouted, pushing a lever back and forth to charge it up, before pulling the trigger.

AbareKiller confidently held up his arms, making himself a target on purpose. "Give it your best shot,"

"Fire!" BoukenYellow commanded. A huge holographic replica of the drill bit was fired from the cannon, directly towards AbareKiller. The white Sentai didn't even flinch as the drill exploded in his face.

When the smoke cleared, AbareKiller was standing there, barely even singed. "Oh crud," BoukenYellow winced. "My turn," AbareKiller smirked behind his mask, raising his Wing Pendant.

"Scope Shot!" BoukenYellow panicked, firing a grappling hook towards the top of the arch they were standing under, and grappling out of sight.

AbareKiller nodded contentedly. "Finally, some entertainment. Let the hunt begin,"

X

Stag gasped. "Now look what you did!" he panicked. "Now we're stuck here! We're all gonna die!" he shouted in a wild frenzy.

"Get it together and shut up, you big pile of beetle-based bolts!" Ene-tan screamed over the intercom. "Nice alliteration," Eugine commented. "Thank you. Anyway. SJ-05 can still open the portal back to reality, right?"

"Correct!" Stag shouted. "But how will we get to the portal zone?" he continued. "Simple, bug-brain. Me and FS-0O will tow you there, then you open the portal and we all escape. Ugh! I can't believe you're making me not pretend to die just to save your miserable lives!"

"I hate you too," Eugine sighed. "And don't you forget that!" Ene-tan shouted.

FS-0O suddenly converted to sub mode, and SJ-05 shifted uncomfortably on top of it. "Let's get the hell out of this hellhole!" Ene-tan shrieked, as FS-0O began to hover and move through the virtual air at a surprising speed. "I was unaware that FS-0O could fly?" Stag questioned. "I've had a lot of free time recently," Ene-tan commented. "Now shut up and let me drive us out of here,"

Eugine and Stag obediently remained silent as the two mecha flew out of Hyper Space's artificial environment and back into the data stream.

"I can't wait to get into reality! It's my first time! What's it like?" Ene-tan asked excitedly. "You've seriously never been to reality?" Eugine asked, incredulous. "Nope. Another thing I blame Masato Jerk for!" Ene-tan growled.

"Wow. Masato's really that bad?" Eugine asked in surprise.

"Yes," Ene-tan growled over the intercom.

"No!" Stag hotly defended his creator and partner. Both Buddyroids spoke at the exact same time.

"Whatever," Ene-tan snorted. "We're here," she added a few seconds later.

"Engaging portal system," Stag reported, and the same portal from before opened in front of them.

Stag started to instruct Ene-tan on how to go throuhg the portal. "Now, Ene-tan, slowly and carefully steer us through -"

But she cut him off. "Hey, what's that?"

A wall of solid white was slowly moving down the datastream towards Hyper Space in the opposite direction to the portal zone. "That's the data stream collapsing. But don't worry, we'll all be out of here long before -"

The frog cut him off again. "Forget that, I'm outta here!" she shouted, propelling FS-0O through the centre of the portal - and forgetting that SJ-05 was strapped to the top of the green submarine.

"Ene-tan! Stop! You'll -" Stag panicked as the lip of the portal passed a mere couple of metres from the cockpit of SJ-05, before they returned to reality. The two mecha dropped to the ground and Eugine and Stag teleported out. "Good, despite Ene-tan's recklessness, we seem to have escaped unscathed," Stag said happily.

"Er, metal man, you should really take a look at this," Eugine pointed out, having walked around to the side of SJ-05.

"What is it?" Stag groaned, moving towards Eugine's position. Where he was promptly left speechless, because the entirety of SJ-05 had been severed in two by Ene-tan's bad driving. And the back half had been lost in cyberspace.

"ENE-TAAAAAAAAAN!" Stag shouted in shock and anger.

X

Feng nervously watched as Ace and BC-04 rode LH-06 out of the artificial atmosphere and back into Hyper Space's data stream. She, just as Eugine and Ene-tan had before her, gasped at the wall of blankness eating away at Hyper Space. The girl had no way to know for certain, and wasn't even sure how she knew this, but it seemed like Tategami Li-Oh was feeling nervous somehow too. Already the wall of erasion had reached the edge of the artificial environment.

Feng winced as she watched an abandoned skyscraper get torn to ribbons that twirled and twisted for a couple of seconds before vanishing into dust against the giant wall of erasion. "I do not want that to be us," she gulped. "Agreed, bari bari. Speed up, lion! Baribaribari!" Machalcon exclaimed, throwing his holographic form forwards in a vain attempt to i crease the speed they were moving at.

Tategami Li-Oh maintained a steady pace as they traversed the extremities of the data stream, however there was no mistaking it. The disruption of the digital pseudo-reality was steadily gaining on them until it was almost nipping at Tategami Li-Oh's tail.

"Ten seconds to portal zone," Masato reported.

Suddenly Tategami Li-Oh shook beneath them. Feng checked the video feed behind them. The erasion had hit the robot lion's tail. "Now activating the portal system!" Masato shouted, worry evident in his tone. A kilometre or so in front of them, a tear opened in the data stream that lead to reality.

Feng watched in revulsion as the erasion advanced. It was a terrible sight, the polished, glistening, beautiful black-and-navy-blue steel being slowly torn to shreds with the consistency of wet paper and vanishing from existence, never to be seen again. It was repulsive and would surely give her nightmares, but despite her revulsion, she could not look away. "We aren't gonna make it," she breathed.

The Lio Attaché in front of her vibrated, and four simple words appeared on the screen on the side. "Never . . . . . . forget . . . . . . my . . . sacrifice," Feng read with a growing sense of horror.

In the very same second, Tategami Li-Oh bucked like a buffalo, throwing Ace and BC-04 towards the portal. Feng looked away from the Lio Attaché and back to the rear video feed. Back towards Tategami Li-Oh, by now a good couple of hundred metres behind them and half consumed by the wall of erasion. The girl watched in shock, and grief, as Tategami Li-Oh bowed it's - no, his head to her in recognition, even as his body was being consumed by the white nothingness, a mere instant before vanishing from existence. "He sacrificed himself for me," Feng whispered to herself, clutching the Lio Attaché to her chest, as it was all that was left of the mighty Tategami Li-Oh.

She barely even registered the fact that Ace and BC-04 had both safely passed through the portal, milliseconds before the portal vanished as Hyper Space was erased from existence, her mind filled with naught but thoughts of the mighty lion and how he had fallen.

A/N

**A/N**

**I cried writing that. Seriously, writing how {gulp} Tategami Li-Oh sacrificed himself to save Feng and the others was just tear-jerking for me. I know this was a short chapter, but I figured that this was the perfect way to end it.**

**And Feng's been on a real emotional rollercoaster, this afternoon, huh? Keep in mind, it's been less than three hours since Tobaspino attacked her and AkaRed in the Hyper Ressha rescued her. Please, R&R, and don't worry, I don't intend to write many more of these sorts of death scenes.**

**Also, something I needed to say about my use of Machalcon - he will appear a lot more in coming chapters. I just felt like Machalcon never really got enough love in Gokaiger compared to the other Engines in Go-Onger. And what does everyone think of whoever's using the AbareKiller powers and how he seems all set up to be a regular Juuzen (a lunatic from Shinkenger obsessed with having the perfect sword duel with ShinkenRed)/Dr. Mikoto Nakadai (the original user of the AbareKiller powers) -type character? Anyway, peace!**


	5. The Destroyer Of Colours! Soul Hunter!

Ch. 5: The Destroyer of Colours! Soul Hunter White

"He - he - Tategami Li-Oh!" Feng bawled, slumped in Ace's cockpit, clutching the Lio Attaché to her body like a baby would her doll. "Er, there there?" Machalcon offered a weak attempt at consolation. "Ugh, you humans are impossible," he sighed, pushing his holographic form forward and vainly trying to reach the 'eject' button. "How can you not be sad?" Feng asked Machalcon. "Because Tategami Li-Oh was a robot. It's not like it had any actual intelligence. Masato probably just instructed it to do that for us," the Engine shrugged.

"Did Masato instruct him to write this too?" Feng growled, shoving the small, blue, circular screen of the Lio Attaché in Machalcon's holographic noseplates, where Tategami Li-Oh's final words were still visible on the screen. "Never forget my sacrifice," Machalcon read. A moment later, the full implications of the words sunk in. "Oh," Machalcon blinked.

The radio crackled to life. "Feng? Are you okay?" Stag's voice came from the speaker. "I'm fine," Feng groaned. "But Tategami Li-Oh, he's . . . . he's . . . . ."

"Creator? What happened in there?" Stag questioned.

"The old lion sacrificed himself so that we could get out. Feng's having an emotional breakdown. You'd think it's the first time someone sacrificed themselves for her to survive," Masato sighed. "It is the first time that happened, Mr. Golden Genius!" Feng shouted into the microphone.

The digital human paused. "The first time? But you possess the Super Sentai Soul, so surely . . . . ." The inventor paused again. "Stag, exactly how long has she possessed the Soul for?" Masato growled, and his digital avatar within BC-04 had a positively thunderous look on it.

"I cannot be precise, but I believe approximately two hours, seven minutes and fifty-one seconds. Fifty-two seconds. Fifty-th -"

"I get it!" Masato snapped. "Are you seriously telling me that you brought her to an incredibly high-stakes environment like Hyper Space, fully aware of the stakes, risks and threats to her life, when she had been the most important being on the planet for not even half of a single day?! Has she even henshined yet? Ever?!" he raged, angry beyond reason.

This shocked Feng from her reverie. "The most important being on the planet?" the girl questioned. "Yes. Did Stag seriously not explain even this to you? The Super Sentai Soul, which is inside you, is tied to everything that is Super Sentai in any way whatsoever! If that soul is destroyed, then the entirety of Super Sentai will cease to exist. And should that happen, the Earth will be left defenceless against all manner of potential enemies. So as long as you have the Super Sentai Soul, you are the most important being on the entire planet," Masato explained, clearly growing irritated.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Eugine complained. "Nope, just no one cares if you die or not," Ene-tan explained. "Shut up, bari bari, he's just as important as Stag, and more important than you, frog, bari bari," Machalcon growled.

Feng's eyes widened, Tategami Li-Oh's sacrifice suddenly appearing in a whole new light to her. Her hands acted on instinct, perfectly pressing the individual clamps and buttons needed to shift the Lio Attaché into LioBlaster mode. She fingered the gun's trigger, thinking. "Did he save me, or did he save the Super Sentai Soul?" She thought aloud.

"There's not much difference, bari bari," Machalcon commented. "Correct! In a very real sense, you are the Super Sentai Soul," Stag explained.

Masato sighed. "There you go, always getting in my light. Anyway, priority number one is teaching you how to henshi - no, wait, priority number one is going to your home and explaining the situation," he decided. "Nope, teaching me how to henshin is number one priority. I'm an orphan," she explained. "Or at least, I presume so. I never knew my parents, and no one at the orphanage cares about me whatsoever. As far as they're concerned, if I vanish off the face of the earth it's just one less mouth for them to feed. They don't care about me, I don't care about them," she shrugged, in a very 'why should I care' tone of voice. "Tategami Li-Oh was the first person I knew who cared about me," she sighed, gazing discontentedly at the LioBlaster in her hands, before seeming to shrug off her sadness and hide it behind a mask of excitement. "So, when can I learn to henshin?" she asked excitedly.

"As soon as we have a place for you to practise. Stag? I presume that's another thing you haven't thought about at all,"

"Actually, we must now travel to the SGS Museum and retrieve the GoGo Drill and the Boukenger powers, then we can use it and the other Boukenger mecha to excavate a new underground base," Stag explained.

"Why the GoGo Drill? There's plenty of other drill mecha. Zyudenryu Dricera, the Masky Drill, Drill Ressha, Blastasaur Tyrannosaurus, etc," Feng questioned.

"All of those have their own problems. The Zyudenryu are at civil war with each other, the Rainbow Line is in shambles, I don't actually know where the Maskman powers are, and the Blastasaurs and Abaranger powers . . . . . . were betrayed by Blastasaurs CarnoRyutus and ChasmoSheildon. They're all in Shirokunai's hands now, and no one's holding out much hope that they're still alive," Stag explained, woefully shaking his head.

"CarnoRyutus and ChasmoSheildon?" Feng questioned, happy to have something to get her mind off Tategami Li-Oh.. "They're the two that combine into BakurenOh, bari bari," Machalcon explained. "Ah, right," Feng nodded, recalling the story from Abaranger about the two evil Bakuryuu that combined into BakurenOh that wanted to freeze the entire world and start a new Ice Age.

"Then it's settled," Masato said brightly. "We'll go to SGS Museum and get the Boukenger powers back. Should be a piece of cake," he happily smiled. "And I'll teach you to henshin as soon as we get back," he added to Feng, who gratuitously smiled.

"Seriously, am I invisible?" Eugine complained. "You don't have a Soul Sensor, all you need to know how to do is press a button on a morpher. I should hope you don't need me to teach you that," Masato snorted. "Which reminds me," Feng smiled, blinking back tears, opening Ace's front cockpit window and picking up the Red Buster morpher. "Catch!" she called down, dropping the morpher down Ace's chest height of fifteen storeys.

The Morpin Brace landed on the soft dirt and Eugine gingerly picked it up, breathing a sigh of relief to see that it wasn't broken. "How do I use this thing?" he asked, offering the brace to Stag. "You must swipe your finger along this pad, then press this button!" he showed Eugine. "Thanks," he nodded.

"Let's go!" Masato announced. "Not without my cast!" Machalcon complained.

"Also, there was one other reason I think we should go for the GoGo Drill first," Stag added. "Yeah, J?" Masato questioned in a bored tone. "I also received a distress call from the SGS Museum a few minutes ago," Stag added.

Masato sighed. "What have I told you about telling us important things like this? There goes my piece of cake. I was looking forward to that cake!"

X - (A/N - now does everyone see why I wanted to work with Masato Jin?)

BoukenYellow nervously watched through an air duct as AbareKiller lazily strutted through a corridor beneath them. "Boukenger! Come out, come out wherever you are!" he sarcastically called. "Hmm, I wonder," he smiled, rubbing his helmeted head, before, with a simple flick of his wrist, he threw the Wing Pentact straight above him, where it thunked through the metal, leaving the quivering blade inches from BoukenYellow's face. It took all they had not to cry out. "No? Oh well. The hunt continues," AbareKiller shrugged, effortlessly leaping into the air, grasping the Wing Pentact and slipping the dagger out of the metal it was sheathed in, before landing flat on his feet and continuing to walk as if nothing had happened.

BoukenYellow breathed a noiseless sigh of relief, before slowly and silently continuing down the air duct. They knew the duct in question lead to the GoGo Vehicle hangar. If they could board and escape on DaiVoyager, a huge vehicle, equipped with five SGS-standard-issue Neo-Parallel Engines, that could travel through both land and sea, then even AbareKiller wouldn't be able to give chase. BoukenYellow just had to get there. They had also activated an SOS button on the BoukenYellow Accelular. There was no telling if there was anyone to receive it, but there was always a chance, right?

X

Feng couldn't help but smile. Masato had hacked into Ace's controls and forced it to shift into Buster Vehicle mode, as CB-01. And she was in the driver's seat.

The cockpit was actually a little crowded. CB-01 had always had a fairly small cockpit, and after Machalcon's Engine Cast had been teleported up to her, she was sitting with both the Cast and the Lio Attaché in her lap. BC-04, under Masato's control, was driving alongside her, and FS-0O in Frog mode was riding, somewhat precariously, on top of CB-01. Eugine and Stag were both in FS-0O's cockpit. The remnants of SJ-05 had been left behind at the mine with Jet Ressha, and Masato hoped, probably over-optimistically, that no one would notice it.

"How far is it to SGS Base Museum?" Feng questioned. "It's not in Japan, right?" she asked, because even in CB-01, that would be a long trip indeed. "Naah," Masato replied. "The Super Sentai powers have been hidden all over -"

"It is in Texas!" Stag shouted, cutting Masato off. "Hey! You cut me off again! You are so lucky I haven't yet had time to build myself a robotic body yet!" Masato shouted. "Please do not attack me again!" Stag replied, bowing in FS-0O's cockpit. 'You do know that he cannot see you bowing, right?" Eugine skeptically questioned.

"Blah blah blah, the Sentai powers are all over the world, bari bari, Boukenger's in Texas, bari, Kyoryuger's in Russia, Gokaiger's in space, etc, etc, baribaribari," Machalcon explained to Feng while Stag and Masato had a very one-sided argument.

"Are they always like this?" Eugine asked Ene-tan, wincing, as he gestured to Stag and the radio he was talking into. "Oh, you haven't seen the half of it. They can go on like this for hours," she groaned.

X

"And for another thing, what the hell was that with that weird food Metaloid? You made the same mistake with Eraserloid, how could you be so stupid as to do the same thing twice?" Masato groaned, an hour later. "Eugine! Slap J for me!" he instructed.

Eugine winced, "Righty-ho, I guess?" and lightly tapped Stag on the shoulder. "Put your back into it, kid!" Masato yelled through the intercom.

"Wait, what? You hacked into FS-0O's security cameras again!? Oh, I am gonna get you for that!" Ene-tan protested vehemently. "And I'm still mad that you ruined my plan to pretend to die!" she added, glaring at Stag.

"Hate to interrupt," Feng's voice crackled over the intercom, "Interrupt, I beg of you!" Eugine retorted, clasping his hands together in mock prayer. No one else took any notice of her. "I HATE TO INTERRUPT, BUT WE'RE HERE!" Feng yelled with all her might, silencing both the squabbling inventor and Buddyroids.

"Hey, she's right!" Masato noticed, in a happy tone. "I'll stay out here -"

"You don't have much of a choice, crane man," Ene-tan quipped.

"Moving on," Masato growled. "Feng, Stag and Eugine will go in and check -"

"Why should you get to make the plans? Maybe I wanna go in on foot?" Ene-tan complained. "Because I have fifteen hundred years' worth of experience, and you have fifteen hundred reasons that you should not be in charge. Anyway, those three will go in and check things out. Me and Ene-tan will wait here if they need giant robot backup,"

"What could we possibly need giant robot back-up for?" Feng skeptically questioned.

"There are four different giant robots down there. Plus, we could be dealing with Shirokunai's partners in crime, Yin-Yang Nobility Monarch Jettison and the Harvesters," Masato explained.

"Jettison and the Harvesters. They sound more like an old-fashioned boy band than an evil group bent on world destruction," Feng commented.

"Heavenly Angelic Reaping Group Harvesters? That's a boy band?" Masato asked skeptically. "Well you didn't tell me the entire name before," Feng pointed out. "Heavenly Angelic? That sounds more of a 'good guy'-type thing?" Eugine questioned, eyebrow raised.

"They're like dark angels crossed with the Grim Reaper," Ene-tan explained. "Yeah, bari bari, they take human lives and then harvest their life force, transforming it into power, baribaribari," Machalcon added. "That's . . . . . . " Feng trailed, searching for the right word. "Horrible?" Ene-tan suggested. "Despicable?" Eugine added. "Unforgiveable!" Stag said, certain that this would be correct. "An intelligent and interesting method of gaining power," Feng eventually settled on.

"Whatever! Just get moving!" Masato shouted. Ene-tan obediently teleported Eugine, with the Red Buster morpher strapped to his wrist, and Stag to the ground at the foot of the steps. Feng joined them shortly afterwards, her Soul Sensor strapped to her wrist, and LioBlaster in hand. On his own insistence, Machalcon had been left on the roof of the cockpit with his cast, so that he could come for back-up in his Engine body if necessary.

"Let's go!" Stag instructed, and the trio advanced up the steps, Feng holding the LioBlaster pointed upwards at the top of the stairs.

"Let's Morphin!" Stag instructed, pulling the Stag Buster Morphin Blaster out of nowhere and flicking it open as a translucent cyan set of sunglasses popped out, which Stag positioned to be directly in front of his face. Feng watched, excited, as parts spit off from Stag and vanished into data, which in turn shot back into the Morphin Blaster until he was fully in the Stag Buster suit. The Stag Buster suit had a silver helmet with small fins at the back, the chest was split down the middle with the left part being silver and the right being black. His upper arms and gloves were armoured silver, but his lower arms were black fabric. From the knees down was gauntleted silver plating, including his feet, and his upper legs were black fabric. "You can transform?" Eugine frowned. "Yes, and I advise you do so as well. Feng, it would probably be safer for you to henshin too," Stag advised.

"But I don't know how!" Feng protested, holding up the useless Soul Sensor. "You still possess the small Jet Ressha, correct?" Stag asked. "Well, yeah," Feng shrugged, fishing around in her pockets until she pulled the miniature version of the train out, holding it up. Stag walked around to her other side and pressed a small tab on the side f the Soul Sensor. Feng was shocked to see a tab slide out, revealing miniature railway tracks clearly designed to fit the small version of the Jet Ressha. Feng frowned, instantly understanding, but finding the obvious flaw immediately. "But Jet's a Support Ressha. Only the main five and Build Ressha can be used to henshin," Feng frowned. Stag shook his head. "Incorrect! The Support Ressha can be used to create smaller replications of the upgrades they grant to ToQ-Oh for a Sentai! Using Jet Ressha in that reader will henshin you into ToQ #1 Jet!"

Looking over, Feng saw that Eugine had finished his henshin. The Red Buster helmet was coloured a smooth red with a silver faceplate and translucent red sunglasses so that the user could see out of it. The suit was mostly red, with black highlights on the chest and silver colouring on the thighs with black boots. Eugine blinked as he realised he was suddenly holding some sort of device that seemed like a hybrid between a camera and a handgun. There was a strange pair of cerulean binoculars strapped to his belt. He hefted the gun weapon, smiling behind the mask. "I could get used to this," he smirked.

Feng shrugged, and, carefully laying down the LioBlaster so that it wouldn't get caught in the henshin, slid the Jet Ressha through the Soul Sensor's reader, and braced herself for the henshin, not knowing what to expect.

A few secodns later, the ToQger henshin sequence began. Feng, Stag and Eugine watched with emotions varying from wonder and impression to impatience as a railway crossing cross with a circle in the middle appeared in front of Feng, a white 1 appeared in the circle before it rotated a few degrees and wrapped itself around Feng's body so that the left side's twin bars wrapped around her waist and right underarm, while the lower right bar wrapped around her left underarm and the upper went over her left shoulder, positioning the circle and #1 over her heart. Fibres spread out from the railway crossing and formed the simplistic red ToQ #1 suit with white gloves, boots and neck over her body.

"This is incredible," Feng whispered as a replica of Jet Ressha appeared behind her right shoulder, running on tracks that appeared out of thin air, and began to circle around her head as it slowly inverted itself so that the tracks were vertical. When it had completed a full loop, it sped away as the tracks shrunk in on themselves and wrapped around her head, forming the ToQ #1 helmet. It was an extremely simple design, with the silver tracks running around her head attached to a red helmet that had a black visor covering her mouth and nose region, and a sculpted red steam train front just above the visor.

The miniature Jet Ressha shot back to the position above her left shoulder, before running down her left arm and expanding into a long replica of the Jet Ressha that started at her elbow and extended to a little way past her knee. "This is going to be tricky to lug around," Feng rolled her eyes, hefting - with some difficulty - the long metal rocket arm, picking up the LioBlaster once again and continuing to make her way up the steps.

"We should go too," Stag suggested to Eugine, and the two Busters made their way up the stairs, following Feng.

The trio, newly morphed, entered the museum.

X

AbareKiller paused, sensing something. "Huh, looks like that Boukenger sent for help. No matter, just more people for me to hunt down," he smirked, turning around and heading towards the front entrance.

Feng, Eugine and Stag reached the top of the stairs. "Er, hello? Anyone there?" Eugine uncertainly shouted. There was no response. "Follow me," Stag instructed a few seconds later. "I know where the Boukenger powers are, we will collect the Accelulars and the GoGo Changer and SagaSniper, then go to the vehicular hanger and retrieve as many of the GoGo Vehicles as we can,"

But slow footsteps alerted them to the fact that someone was going to interrupt them.

AbareKiller stepped out from a doorway in the side of the hall the stairway looked into. "Well that's rude. Asking if anyone's there, then not waiting for a response? No, no, no, that will not do," he commented.

"Who are you?" Eugine growled.

AbareKiller threw his head back and laughed. "I am the hunter of colours. I am the one who will destroy all that is bright and colourful and replace it with white. I am the one who will wipe Super Sentai from existence. I am Iro Shiroi, but you will know me as Soul Hunter White. And I will hunt you down," AbareKiller proclaimed.

"Relax, he's probably all talk. Anyone can get their hands on and use a morpher, he's probably some random who accidentally found the AbareKiller morpher and decided that made him important," Feng brushed him off.

"Oh really?" Iro asked, as the AbareKiller suit vanished in a swirl of light, as the cloak appeared around him, hiding his figure once more. "Would some random have all of these?" he questioned, moving his cloak to reveal what he was wearing underneath, but keeping his face hidden. He was wearing a plain white martial arts-style gi, with a belt that had dozens of hooks, many of which had items hanging from them. Rather distinctive items. Feng blinked as she recognised a variety of henshin devices from many different Sentai teams hanging from his belt. There was a Magiranger MagiPhone, ShinkenGold's unique Sushichanger and a standard Shodophone from Shinkenger, a Tensounder from Goseiger, as well as many others she didn't recognise. However, hanging in a scabbard on his belt was an incredibly distinctive golden sword that Feng would recognise anywhere. "Zubaan!" she gasped.

Zubaan had been Boukenger's Extra Hero. Extra Heroes were Sentai heroes who, for some reason or other, couldn't be classified as Sentai rangers. In Zubaan's case, because he was actually an ancient golden Lemurian sword artefact that was capable of transforming into a somewhat sentient humanoid being that could freely shift between humanoid and sword forms, to either fight by himself or be wielded as a weapon by BoukenRed. The point was, he was a living being.

"What have you done to him?" she growled. "Who, Zubaan?" Iro questioned, placing his hand on the golden sword's hilt. "Just sealed away his personality so that he'll let me use him. You want him?" he shrugged, drawing the sword, flipping it in his hand so that he was holding the end of the blade, and extending the hilt towards Feng. In a futile effort, she reached out and attempted to grab Zubaan's hilt, but Iro pulled it away from her. "Tell you what," he thought aloud, re-holstering Zubaan, "why not play a little game? If you three can beat me as I am now, unmorphed and weaponless, using whatever powers you like, I'll give you Zubaan free of charge. And there's no catch if you can't. Nothing to lose and everything to gain, whaddya say?" he asked, extending a hand.

Reluctantly, Feng took his hand, careful for any tricks he might pull. But there was no hidden ploy to the handshake, and her hand dropped safely back to her side. But Iro Shiroi was smirking. 'The silver one is the only one with any real chance against me,' he thought, 'but he will put protecting his friends before my defeat, unless he has some personal connection to Zubaan, but I highly doubt that. I think I might face these people in the future, so this will be a good test of their power,'

Stag drew his DriBlade, which seemingly appeared out of nowhere, and was first to attack. Iro held up his forearm in defense, and Stag carried through with the attack, expecting it to cut straight through his arm. So the Buddyroid was shocked to find it clanged off his wrist with the screech of metal on metal.

Iro calmly rolled up his cape's sleeve and revealed he was wearing more henshin devices on it. "Careful where you hit, I don't think you want to destroy these," he smirked. "Good thing they're built to last, or you might have broken one," he smiled. Feng recognised the other four Abaranger henshin devices, as well as various other devices she couldn't put name to.

Eugine attacked next, somehow, instinctively unfolding the binoculars at his side into a sword-like weapon and slashing at Iro, who blocked it with ease once again. Eugine had expected this, however, and followed it up by, in an instant, dropping his sword and, lifting his gun, fired a point-blank shot into Iro's chest.

Iro staggered back a few steps, clearly surprised at the Red Buster's audacity. "Didn't think you had it in you," he grunted. "I'm impressed. I mean, it doesn't matter, but -"

Eugine cut him off by opening fire repeatedly. One shot from his weapon wouldn't deal much damage, but he was firing four times per second. Even Iro couldn't stand up to such a barrage. He was left with a blackened gi, struggling to remain on his feet when the gun finally decided it had had enough. "Did you know this thing has rapid-fire mode? I didn't," he questioned Stag, who shrugged in return.

Iro regained his balance and got to his feet. "Well done, I didn't think you had it in you," he smiled, grasping the hilt of Zubaan and, pulling him from his scabbard, tossed him over to the trio. Eugine uncertainly picked him up. "I suppose this is where I say my goodbyes. Take the Boukenger powers. I'll get them eventually, one way or another. We'll be seeing each other again," he smiled, as he vanished in a swirl of light.

"Huh," Feng frowned. "There wasn't even a giant robot fight," she frowned. "We are not done yet," Stag reminded them. "Follow me, I believe I know where the Accelulars are," he added.

"Can I cancel the henshin now?" Feng asked, lifting the heavy Jet arnament. "I'm a little sick of lugging this around," she added, gesturing to the arm attachment. Stag nodded, and Feng awkwardly raised her Soul Sensor. "How do I cancel the henshin?"

"Just imagine it leaving you, it always works," Stag shrugged, and Feng followed suit, as the ToQ #1 suit vanished.

X

Stag rushed into a laboratory. Feng was glad to see the Accelulars lined up on the desk, with the SagaSniper and BoukenSilver's GoGo Changer above them. "Sure is a lot of stuff here," Eugine commented, noting all the clutter of papers, binders and leaflets. "Should we take any of it?" he followed up with a question. "I doubt there is anything of great value," Stag shrugged.

"Er, you two?" Feng questioned. "Yes?" Stag asked. "Why are there only four Accelulars here?" she continued. "What!" Stag gasped, looking over at the rack. Sure enough, one was missing, "Where is the BoukenYellow Accelular?" Stag panicked.

"I reckon you might want to see this," Eugine told them, pointing at a monitor. The monitor in question was displaying a huge docking bay containing the DaiVoyager, which seemed to be starting itself up and revving to life. "What's the betting that whoever has the BoukenYellow Accelular is driving that thing?" Feng asked rhetorically.

"We need to get down there before it launches!" Stag exclaimed, rushing off. Feng and Eugine shared a glance. "Hey! Wait for us!"

A/N

A/N

**Didn't really want to end it here, but I felt like this chapter was running long. Sorry for the extended henshin descriptions, but I just love the ToQger henshin, and I figured more description is always better. Not really much to say, what does everyone think of my beginning introduction of the villain group and Iro Shiroi? I left him mysterious on purpose, but his name means 'white colours' in Japanese, so, make of that what you will. Please tell me your thoughts in a review! Peace!**


End file.
